Light-emitting diodes including gallium nitride compound semiconductors are increasingly used particularly for relatively short wavelength regions, such as ultraviolet region and the blue region, in recent years. Since the gallium nitride semiconductor is of direct transition and has a high luminous efficiency, the range of its applications is expanding, accordingly.
For such light-emitting devices, various structures have been proposed, particularly in the shape of the semiconductor composite and the structure and arrangement of electrodes.